The Circle of Endless Confusion
by Princess Amorina
Summary: One night of drunken passion leads to endless confusion.
1. The Night to Remember

The Circle of Endless Confusion  
By: Princess Amorina Weasley

  
  
_ Disclaimer_: All names that sound familiar do not belong to me (though I do wish I could borrow Ron alone sometime hmm) they belong to the great J.K. Rowling (who would be even greater if she would finish with the fifth book!!) and I am borrowing them for my story. Thank you so much Mrs. Rowling (hmm I wonder what her name is now that she got remarried??)  
  
  


Chapter 1: The Night to Remember

  
  
  
The two friends walked into her house laughing hysterically at some small joke he had made about a duck and a bar, both friends eyes sparkling. The joke wasn't particularly funny and the two wouldn't usually have laughed at it but tonight they would do a lot of things they wouldn't usually do. Hermione had been invited to go to one of her Muggle friends sweet sixteen birthday party and she had invited Harry to go with her to make herself feel more comfortable being around a bunch of 16 year old Muggles and to get him out of his horrible relative's house. She had invited Ron but his mother didn't want him going off unattended to a Muggle party having heard horror stories from other witches about normal teenagers.  
  
Hermione and Harry hadn't really been alone much since the previous Christmas when she and Ron had started dating. It had taken them until they're sixth year to figure out they should be together. They had been having their annual Christmas snowball fight before lunch (which wasn't so fun without Fred and George) running around when both fell down, Ron landing on top of Hermione. He looked into her big brown eyes and instantly decided to kiss her, she kissed him back but then suddenly he ran inside. After Christmas dinner she cornered him and they sat in a far off corner of the common room talking. They both admitted to being crazy about each other and having been so since the first year.  
  
It might have been that he was inspired by his friends sudden admittance of feelings for one another or the fact that he'd found someone with whom to share his feelings, but either way it was not long after Hermione and Ron got together that Harry revealed his secret. Harry admitted that he in fact would rather kiss guys than girls, needless to say quite a few hearts were broken including Ginny's who had been starting to think that Harry truly liked her. This fact is most likely what eased Ron's mind about letting his girlfriend go off alone with another guy. If the fact of Harry coming out was not shocking enough the fact that Hermione and Ron (who themselves were looking for a good place to snog) walked in on him and Draco Malfoy of all people snogging in an empty classroom late one night. They were forced into secrecy by the fact that Draco was not yet brave enough to come out to anyone but Harry, and these two only because they had discovered them.  
  
Harry and Draco had gotten in trouble in Snape's class two weeks before Christmas, for cursing each other (Snape for once was unable to allow Draco to get off Scott-free by the fact that Professor McGonagall walked in just as Draco uttered his curse). They were both given a detention cleaning up the Potions class-room, as Snape had no desire to interrupt Malfoy's torture of Harry he stayed clear that night after telling them what to do. As they worked Draco uttered insults at Harry and Harry uttered them right back. But during the night Harry caught himself looking up at Draco and thinking about his beautiful blonde hair, his seductively pale skin, and his delightful gray eyes. WHAT!! How can I think of Draco that way? I'm not gay and if I was I wouldn't look at Draco, but suddenly he noticed Draco looking at him the same way he'd seen Ginny look at him. Before he knew it the two of them were tangled on the ground in a sea of gentle, sweet kisses. They saw each other several times over the next two weeks, with hidden kisses and public arguments. Finally the day after Christmas, the day after Ron and Hermione got together he told his friends and anybody else who was in earshot that he was gay. He did not however inform them of who his secret lover was for protection of Draco's privacy, until of course the two walked in on them.  
  
But tonight, the night of her friends birthday party, both friends were quite happy to have a night alone, well at least away from their lovers distractions. A night for just them, they were planning on going to her house after the party to watch videos and talk about how their lives had changed. Her parents were away but they trusted Harry since they knew about his preference. The party had been a blast but there had been something in the mix that they hadn't counted on, something that changed the whole evening.  
  
Hermione's Muggle friends were typical teenagers and it turned out that one of them had spiked the punch. Harry and Hermione were dancing quite a bit and therefore working up quite a thirst. Both teens took in way more punch than they should have and consequently when they got to Hermione's house they were both quite tippy, but not so much as to not know what they were doing completely. They were quiet while they started watching the movie, but eventually Hermione looked up and saw that she was alone with a guy, forgetting for the moment that he was gay and that she had a boyfriend, she kissed him. He resisted at first, but then he allowed himself to be kissed. They walked and kissed awkwardly toward her bedroom to the perfect little bed. As they kissed he thought about Draco, and thought 'Hey nobody will ever know, and I'm interested to know what it's like with a girl.' She thought of Ron and thought 'He'll never find out, it's just one night, and I shan't pretend I've never thought about this'. She ran her fingers through his messy black hair as he undid the buttons on her blouse and discovered what was hidden beneath it. 'This is nice, perhaps I'm not completely gay,' he thought happily as he kissed her. The two friends finally gave into their desires and did what Hermione had only dreamed about doing with Ron and what was completely different from what Harry got from Draco (though not copmletely better). Finally they lay in Hermione's bed and feel asleep. 


	2. The Day After

The Circle of Endles Confusion  
By: Princess Amorina Weasley

  
  
_Disclaimer_: All names that sound remotely familiar do not belong to me (though as previously stated I wish Ron was) but to the oh so wonderful J.K. Rowling. And I thank her for allowing me to use them for my story (though she doesn't know I exsist or that I'm using her characters but if she did I thank her) :).   
  


Chapter 2: The Day After

  
  
Hermione woke up to find herself undressed in Harry's arms in her bed.  
"Goodness!! Harry wake up," she said shaking him.  
"Hmm", he said opening his eyes to find Hermione half clothed and himself undressed completely in her bed, "Oh my! This can't be good. Umm what do ya say we don't tell anyone about this cause what happened last night was amazing but I love Draco and thinking that I was bi would make him completely paranoid, Hermione. Also I know you love Ron and we both know he'd kill me."  
"Yes I do love Ron, that's why you're right nobody can ever know about this. He would be so angry. He'd never forgive me. Harry, what have we done?" she said starting to cry.  
He pulled her to him in a hug, "Hermione it's okay. Nobody has to know. As far as everybody else is concerned we watched an American movie, and looked at hott guys in magazines."  
"Thanks, Harry. I really love Ron and I don't want to lose him but I'm also scared that this is gonna mess up our friendship," she said looking at him concerned.  
"We'll be okay, Hermione. It didn't really mean anything it was just an accident basically. We were drunk and we're just friends. And I'm not going to tell anyone because I know how you feel about Ron I mean, now that I've found him I can't imagine losing Draco. Seems funny to say that after all those years of hating him, though I suppose it was never really hate," he said with a twinkle.  
"Hey! We have to get ready to go, we have to be at the train station in two hours. You can go take a shower in my parent's main bathroom. Good thing it doesn't take long to get to the station."  
The two friends got ready and went off to the station. In the car Harry reminded Hermione not to act weird or say anything. Not that she needed reminding once she saw Ron, he was all she could think about.  
He walked up to her and kissed her gently on the lips and she shivered at the sweet taste of his lips. When he broke away he asked, "Did you have fun yesterday? I know you two haven't been able to talk much lately."  
"Yes my dearest. But I would have had more if you would have been there," she said with a mischievous grin.  
"I've missed you," he said kissing her gently again and pulling her close.  
"I've missed you too," she replied when he pulled away.  
She looked up and saw Draco walk up to Harry and pull him down into a kiss and several people gasped horrified.  
"Hehe. Looks like somebody's decided to tell the truth," she said pointing them out to Ron.  
He shuddered, "Yes, I guess so. It's so hard to think of the famous Harry Potter, a guy I've shared a room with the last 6 years being gay. It's bloody ridiculous."  
"Ron if it makes him happy we should let him be. He's not trying to interrupt us is he?" she replied warily.  
"But we make sense. Oh well we had better get on the train," he said taking her arm and leading her to an empty compartment.  
They sat down and he kissed her sweetly again pulling her as close as he could in the train seat and running his fingers through her long hair when they suddenly heard someone drawl, "Well Weasley got the girl where you want her, eh?"  
Ron pulled away, "Malfoy," he said with a glare in Draco's direction.  
Trying to ease the tension Hermione piped in, "Looks like you've got Harry where you want him too, Draco."  
"Hermione!" Harry said his face matching Ron's hair.  
"Ashamed of something Potter?" Draco said looking playfully into Harry's eyes?  
"Not a thing," he said and stood on tip-toes to kiss Draco on the nose.  
"Gross, Harry," Ron said harshly.  
"Hey Weasley, we don't complain when you kiss you're little girlfriend do we?" Draco said trying to appeal to Ron.  
"You two are hopeless," Hermione said pulling out of Ron's grasp and looking at her boyfriend and her best friend's boyfriend, "I shall not come near you until you make a truce with Draco."  
"What?" Ron said his ears starting to tinge pink with anger.  
"You heard what I said Ronald Weasley. If you don't agree to at least be civil towards Draco I shall not come near you. He's the love of your best friend's life you should at least try to get to know him a little," she said with a pouty smile.  
"Oh Hermione, you know I can't resist that smile. Alright then," he said standing up and reaching his hand out to Draco, "I'm sorry I've been so horrible, and I would like to call a truce between the two of us."  
"Whipped are we Weasley?" Draco asked smiling and taking Ron's hand.  
Hermione kissed Ron's cheek sighing, "I guess that'll do for now."  
"Only on a good day Malfoy," he said smiling and pulling Hermione in for a real kiss as the train pulled off. 


	3. True Passions

The Circle of Endless Confusion  
By: Princess Amorina Weasley

  
_Diclaimer_: Any name, place, or thing that sounds familiar does not I reapeat does not belong to me. If J.K. Rowling were ever to waste her time paying attention to me I thank her for letting me use her characters (and can I borrow Ron for awhile longer HeHe!!) and ask that she does not sue me because well I don't have any money nor am I making any off of this story.  


Chapter 3: True Passions

  
"'Mione!" Ron called as she walked down the stairs sleepily on Halloween morning.  
"Morning Ron," she said smiling as he walked up and kissed her good morning.  
"What do you want to do in Hogsmeade today, doll?" he said grinning.  
"Hmm I dunno," she said smiling, "What did you have in mind?"  
"Umm.. I have something I wanted to do. You suppose you could find something to do for about 'alf an 'our?"  
"What do you have up your sleeve, Ronald Weasley?" she said touching his cute-freckled nose playfully.  
"Oh nothing, just a surprise," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Hmm. Okay I guess I can find something to do with Ginny," she said accepting his wish.  
"Great," he said kissing her nose and then walking over to Harry, "Harry'll be with me. Umm how 'bout we meet ya'll at The Three Broomsticks at noon."  
"Well where's Draco going to be?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Oh, he's coming with us," Ron said looking away.  
"Ron you're not doing anything that'll get you in trouble are you?" she asked with a note of worry in her tone.  
"Well, I hope not. Shouldn't get me in trouble," he said flashing her a grin.  
"Okay then. See you at noon then," she said melting at his irresistible grin.  
"Okay," he said kissing her nose and going out the portrait hole.  
  
"Hey 'Mione. Where's my brother off to? Aren't ya'll spending the day together in Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked walking down the staircase looking just as sleepy as Hermione had moments before.  
"No, he's got some surprise cooked up in that cute little head of his," she said looking at her boyfriend's sister yawning.  
"Ohh!! Today's Halloween isn't it? Hehe," she giggled.  
"Do you know something Ginny?" Hermione asked carefully.  
"Hehe," Ginny squealed, "Certainly, I do live with the boy. But I've been sworn to secrecy. You'll find out tonight and not a minute before."  
"Ugh! Everyone always knows stuff except for me," Hermione sighed exaperated.  
"Oh well, let's go look and see what's new at Zonko's," she said smiling at the unknowing Hermione.  
  
The girls wandered aimlessly around Hogsmeade for awhile. Ginny with a knowing smile trying to keep Hermione busy so she couldn't force the truth out of her. Hermione wondering what Ron, Harry, and Draco could possibly be up to. Finally it was eleven fifty and the girls made their way to The Three Broomsticks.  
"Hermione, there you are," Ron smiled pulling Hermione into a loving embrace and a long, sweet kiss.  
"Hello to you too," she laughed as he finally pulled away.  
He pulled her aside and whispered in her ear, "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 9 o'clock."  
"Okay," she whispered back smiling.  
The two joined their friends and had lunch and a couple of butterbeers. Then they all went back to school to get ready for the extravagant Halloween feast.  
  
Hermione stood in front of her mirror after the feast pulling at her hair and trying every single style she could imagine, finally settling on a straigtening charm with a crown of little ringlets on top. She put on the tight, black dress robes she had bought without her morhter's knowledge, and snuck out of the dorm.  
"Hermione, where are you going?" Ginny said with a grin, as she met Hermione on the stairs.  
"Umm. The library?" Hermione said smiling back.  
"Mmmhmm. No doubt with my brother. Don't worry, me and Colin like to spend our time in the 'library' too. Have fun," she said opening her dorm door.  
"Hehe," Hermione said. She walked quickly as to be unnoticed by any stragglers. She reached the tower, took in a sharp breath, and knocked.  
"Hermione," she heard Ron whisper nervously.  
"Yes," she said opening the door. She gasped, "Oh Ron!!" There were white and red rose petals all over the floor and white, long-stem roses floating around the room. Ron was sitting in the middle of them dressed in dress Muggle clothing and holding a single red rose.  
"Hi," he said smiling and standing up to kiss her.  
"How beautiful," she said a tear running down her cheek.  
He wiped away the tear and whispered gently, "There's more." He got down on one knee and took out a little box.  
"Oh God!!" she gasped.  
"Hermione Granger," he said shaking, "I love you with all my heart. I've loved you since the day I met you. Every mean thing I ever said to you was in an attempt to satify my thoughts that you would never love me. But in the last year you've told me many times that you do. I don't deserve you, you're too perfect and wonderful. But I want you, with all that I am, forever. So I ask you, Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" He opened the little box to show a perfect little diamond ring.  
"Yes, Ronald Weasley, I will marry you," she said getting down on her knees and kissing him.  
"We went today the the post office to get it today," he said slipping the ring on her finger.  
"But how did you ever afford it?" she asked being her normal worrying self.  
"I've been saving up forever and I worked at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes over the summer," he said smiling at her.  
"I love you, Ron," she said kissing him again.  
He layed her down and kissed her sweetly for awhile, then his hand traveled to the zipper on the back of her dress. He slowly started to unzip her dress and then stopped and pulled away.  
"Hermione, I am so sorry!" he said with a look of remorse on his face.  
"It's okay. I want you, Ron. Now," she said looking into his eyes meaningfully.  
"I want you too, Hermione," he said kissing her. His hand finished what it had started and he exhaled sharply. He looked into her eyes and asked her, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  



End file.
